Kirby Vs the Gulper
by Gbec04 icloud.com
Summary: When a monster called The Gulper invades Cappytown on the day of it's yearly soda festival, it's up to Kirby, Susie, and their friends to stop him before the festival is ruined AND before the Gulper calls for reinforcements!
1. All because of a yearly festival

Cappy town, 10:00 AM.

It was the day of the Cappytown's annual soda festival. Kirby was helping Fololo, Falala and Susie haltmann set up the banners. It was Susie's first time at the Soda festival, and she was excited. She had just put one side of the banner on a hook. "There. That's the last of them." She told the mayor of Cappytown. "Very good." The mayor said. Cheif Bookum agreed. "I can't wait until the festival starts." He said happily. Tiff and Tuff Ebrum had just come down to check on things. "Lookin' Good!" Said Tiff. "Thanks!" Said Robo-Scarfy, Susie's pet. They were just about ready to start the festival when Susie Noticed something in the Sky. It was very bright, had a blue Vapour trail, and it was slowly getting bigger. Everyone gasped. "It looks like that comet is headed straight for us!" Said Tuff. "Thank you for pointing that out, Captain obvious!" Cried Tiff. Susie turned to the cappies. "Run! Everybody run! Get to safety!" She instructed. The cappies ran into their homes. Our heroes noticed the comet was VERY close and ran out of the way. And just in time. The Light stopped, Revealing a blue blob with a trident, barnacles on his hands, a large Fin, and A crown on that fin. And it said something that told our heroes why it was here.

"Me want soda!" Then Susie had an idea. She ran into the Castle and came back out, Holding a blaster. "She motioned for everyone to follow her into the Bushes. "Come on, Kirby. Let's see if we can find out WHY he wants our Soda." She handed Tiff the Blaster. "Take this, Tiff. If he attacks us, Fire at will." Said Susie. "Ok." Said Tiff. Then, Kirby and Susie found a new Hiding place CLOSER to the blob, ran over, and waited until the Blob would spill the beans.


	2. Collecting information

The Blob Picked up an enormous barrel of soda and poured the soda into his mouth. "Mm! Gulper think soda of this planet delicious!" He said. Susie recorded what he said. "So his name's 'Gulper'...this oughtta be useful information." Suddenly, there was Loooooud rumbling. "Oh no! Thunder!" Cried Fololo. "I don't think that's thunder, Fololo..." Said Falala. They realize that it was the Gulper's stomach that was rumbling. "Uh-oh...I think he's gonna blow!" Said Susie. The Gulper let out a huge burp, and a blast of bad breath blew over our heroes' hiding spots. "Yuck!" Said Tiff. "Blech!" Cried the Fofa twins. Tuff covered his nose and turned green. "Ick!" Moaned Kirby. "What has he been eating?!" Cried Susie. Robo-scarfy agreed. "I think my nose just fell off..." Susie sent out drones and the drones gave everyone nose plugs. Then Susie and Kirby climbed onto the rooftops and try to find the Gulper's weak points AND more information. Suddenly, Susie couldn't move. She was caught on something! She happened to be caught on a piece of wood. Kirby and Robo-scarfy carefully helped Susie and they Dashed towards the gulper. "Find out what he wants!" Cried Iroo, one of Tuff's friends. "Find out if he plans to destroy our population!" Cried Spikehead, another one of Tuff's friends. "Find out if he likes Ponies!" Cried Honey, Tuff's youngest friend. Then, Tiff yelled, "FIND OUT IF WETHER OR NOT HE'S AFFILIATED WITH NIGHTMARE ENTERPRISES!"

Her scream was so loud, It alerted the Gulper to they were. This made the Gulper quite angry! (Don't ask why.) "Tiny Creatures! Hear Gulper!" He said. "Gulper DESTROY creatures!" "Uhh..." Our heroes didn't know what to do. Tiff pulled out the blaster Susie had given her. She tried Blasting the Gulper, but it didn't work. It only tickled him. The Gulper then made a fist and tried to Crush them, but our heroes rolled out of the way, and ran to the castle. Sirica, who was looking through her mother's telescope noticed our heroes. "Tiff! Tuff! Everyone! Look at this!" She said. Susie and Kirby, who had caught up, looked through the telescope. Tiff gasped when she saw what Sirica was warning them about. "NINE MORE COMETS?! When those things land, we'll have more monsters on our hands!" She cried. "If only we had a force field to keep them out..."

That Gave Sirica a great idea.


	3. The final battle

"That's it! I'll build a force field to keep whatever pops out of the other comets from reaching Cappytown!" Cried Sirica. Susie smiled, "that's great! But we've still got to deal with the Gulper! Kirby and I will protect the village, you guys build the force field before the comets land!" Susie instructed. And she and Kirby rushed to the village. There, The gulper had trapped some Cappies under piles of wood from the now-broken houses. "Hey! Fatso! Over here!" Susie yelled to the Gulper. She then floated over to a soda vat. "I'm just gonna leave this soda vat unattended. Sure hope no one takes it." She said sarcastically. Kirby, who was hiding behind the vat, immediately understood the plan. Just as the Gulper was about to pick up the vat, Susie tossed a broken Microphone to Kirby. The villagers gasped. They Found Mic Kirby's Singing horrible, but Susie, however, Loved it! When the Gulper opened his Biiiiiig mouth,

"POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO! POYOOOOOO!"

Mic Kirby sang at the top of his lungs. The gulper put empty Vats on the sides of his head, as if he was using them for earplugs. Finally, Kirby screamed into the Microphone Louder than he ever had before. Then, Susie pulled out a shrink ray she had been saving for an emergency. She zapped Gulper and he shrank to the size of an apple. Susie picked him up and said, "hey, Gulper. I'm gonna put you somewhere with no soda around. How do you like that?" Kirby held out a jar and susie put Gulper inside. She then turned to the comets, which were very close. "We've stopped the Gulper, but the comets are still on the way! How's it lookin', Guys?" Susie called. Sirica just tightened the last screw. "Finished!" She cried. And the moment the comets struck the force field, they instantly bounced back into the sky. "The village is down, but we're not out!" Tiff cheered.

Far away, on another planet, a white, hedgehog creature was watching from his telescope. "Looks like the Puffball got lucky." "Really?" Asked the Cat next to him. "Yeah. It happens." He turned around and they saw a burnt down city. "Here's the luck, though, Blaze..." They saw four lava monsters attacking each other.

"...It runs out."


End file.
